Festival of the Hunt (theme)
"Festival of the Hunt" , also known as "Hunter's Chance", is a musical theme from Final Fantasy IX. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances Final Fantasy IX "Festival of the Hunt" plays continuously during the eponymous Festival of the Hunt event at Lindblum, until the end of the competition, and during the battle with Hades at Memoria. "Festival of the Hunt" is the fifth track of the second disc of the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XV The theme appears in the music player on the Memories of FFIX (Disc 1) - OST album purchased from Coernix Station - Cauthess for 100 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The original version of "Festival of the Hunt" is, along with "Roses of May" and "Swords of Fury", part of the Final Fantasy IX Music Pack DLC distributed through the PlayStation Network. It may be automatically selected for Arcade and Quick Battles featuring Zidane Tribal or Kuja, or taking place at the Crystal World or the M.S. Prima Vista. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Record Keeper version was available from the in-game shop for a limited time in the arcade version. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy An original arrangement of "Festival of the Hunt" plays as the background theme for the "Music Play" menu. The theme is included in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album, called "Hunter Chance". Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Festival of the Hunt" appears as a playable Battle Music Sequence for Final Fantasy IX. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Festival of the Hunt" returns as a playable Field Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. "Festival of the Hunt" has also received a Transcendent version. Final Fantasy Record Keeper From 2016 forward, the original "Festival of the Hunt" is frequently used to mark festival events, which allow players to stock up on synthesis orbs and materials while in play. The track is the background theme for these events, while the ''Final Fantasy VII theme "Fiddle de Chocobo" plays in battle. World of Final Fantasy An original arrangement of "Festival of the Hunt" plays during battles with rare mirages. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon An arrangement of this track by Yuzo Takahashi, named "Treasure Hunter Theme", was included in the original soundtrack as its third track. Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages II: The Skies Above A relatively rhythmical, hard rock version of the theme was included on the Black Mages' second studio album as its fourth track. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Festival of the Hunt" is the eighth track in this piano arrangement album. Live performances ''Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY An orchestral arrangement performed by Distant Worlds Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus is included on this album. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT A remix of this song by Ryo Yamazaki is included on the Final Fantasy IX medley. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IX Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Event themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon